why didn't you say?
by nanadive
Summary: Kuro was high headed in love with the one and only gokudera hayato but what hurt her the most...was that he was her best friend...okay i suck at summaries the full one is inside...ENJOY! rated T for cursing ON HIAUTUS
1. Chapter 1

Why didn't you just say?

Summary

Kuro had always loved gokudera with all her heart but gokudera only looks at her as his best friend, but kuro started to detach herself from gokudera because she saw him and haru was happy together but what if it was a misunderstanding?

Hi~ my name is nana and this is my first story so go easy on me kay~ this a present for my friend who helped me a lot….blackbuster12 this is for you thanks for always helping me! Anyway enjoy...ah i forgot! this will be a two-shot or three...so don't shoot! anyway this is my first story! so go easy kay? i don't own KHR only my OC bye~

The storm was all she heard out side her window. The howling wind that made her skin shiver, the loud thunder that made her jump…the pouring rain that made her look outside….she hated the storm but yet she couldn't stop but loving it as well because it reminded her of a certain hot-head that she loved. Kuro sorani was in love with the one and only gokudera hayato but what pains the most was gokudera was also her best friend nothing more nothing less. But was she just witness a few moments ago broke her heart into millions of pieces, she continue to cry as she watched the storm outside the memory replayed in her head

**Flash back:**

**(kuro's pov) **

**I was walking back from the super market buying some dinner for myself, when it suddenly started to rain "aw man! Are you for real?! A good thing I brought my umbrella" I open up my umbrella and started to walk again, when suddenly a thought came to my mind about gokudera…I started to remember how I met him those years ago, when he and I met on a rainy day too, remembering I started to chuckle to myself, suddenly when I was turning a corner to my house I saw a familiar sliver near the lamp post squinting my eyes I saw it was gokudera but he was with somebody but I couldn't see to well since he was quite far , I smile and started to jog up where he was "Hey! Gokudera! What…are…you…doing…."I was speechless because gokudera was kissing haru miura, I didn't know her that much only that she was friends with tsuna and kyoko, and yet I couldn't believe. My eyes were wide I could feel the tears by the corner of my eyes, I took a step back and without warning, I turn and ran dropping my umbrella in the process, tears was running down my face but I couldn't tell if it was rain of my tears, I ran and ran to god knows where, I just needed to get out of there, the scene replayed in my mind I couldn't take it but I saw it not looking front I had crash into someone and fell back, I didn't see who I crash in nor did I care "h-hey are you alright…hieeee! K-kuro-chan what's wrong?!" I heard the person said "huh? Oh kuro-chan! What happened?" I knew both of their voices, looking up I saw it was tsuna and yamamoto they both looked worriedly at me, my lip quiver I wanted to jump at them and cry but I would see him if I stayed, saying nothing I got back up and ran past them ignoring their yells, I ran away from them and found myself running to my house direction, upon reaching I ran into my house and shut the door close running up into my room, I locked my self in and slid down the door leaning on it, I started to wail in my arms as I curled my self in a ball, sobbing and hiccupping, now I knew I could never be with him…since he didn't feel the same**

**(End flash back)**

**(Present) **

**(Kuro pov) **

"nuuu" I whimpered to myself, my back never left the door, I was soak head to toe because of the rain but I didn't care I continue to cry by myself when suddenly I heard small footsteps in front of me, but I didn't look up I didn't want to, I just wanted to alone, suddenly the footsteps stopped but I still didn't look up I just hugged my knees closer to my self burying my head in them and letting my forehead rest on them, when I heard the person spoke in a Chinese like-slang and had a squeaky voice who I knew very much "…kuro…what happen?" I slowly look up from my curled state and saw in front of me was the storm arcobaleno or Fon his brown eyes widen when he saw me, not that I'm surprise, my eyes were probably red and swollen and my hair was wet and damp and I tears were still streaming down my cheeks, "f*hic*f-fon-san" my voice was horse and dry from all the crying, my throat hurt as well I weakly smiled at him but I only saw him frown deeper he jump from where he was standing and onto my knee, me place his small hand on my soak cheek, I could only close my eyes and lean into his touch "t-*hic*tou-san…" I felt his hand tense up, then I felt him patted my head "kuro…go wash up alright, I'll go make some tea downstairs alright then we'll talk alright?" I slowly nod and open my eyes to see him smiling at me gently, he jumped off my knee and onto my bed, slowly and shakily I got up I used the wall as my support, I watched Fon went out of my room giving me a reassuring smile before he went out and close the door leaving me to change out of my wet clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two~

**Nana: hello there~ I' am soooo sorry for the late update! T^T I've been busy with some….things and family stuff...hehe**

**Tsuna: yeah….and nana-chan who's your crush on KHR? I heard you talking on your phone…**

**Nana: Wahhh! S-stop(beat red) yoshi-kun! A-anyway lets just ignore tsuna (tsuna: hey!) and continue with the story alright! Take-kun~ if you please~**

**Yamamoto: hahaha alright. Nana-chan doesn't own KHR only her own OC! **

**Nana: and please go easy on me I' am still new at this... ;) **

Kuro walked out of her room, now dry and warm with a towel place on her head shadowing her face, she was wearing long red pants and a white t-shirt that had a picture of a blue-cartoon whale spurting out water, even thought she was already dried from head to toe, her hands were still cold and her shoulder's would flinched when she would hear a the thunder strike, lifting her gaze off the floor she looked out at the window seeing the storm outside hasn't stopped since she got back, kuro sighed deeply before she started to walk down the stairs, even thought her face was hided, she was frowning

As kuro reached the bottom of the stairs, her face was still shadowed by the towel on her head, suddenly her ears spiked up upon hearing soft clanking of metal and the whistling of the kettle, walking towards the kitchen she stopped midway when she notice there was some snacks on the dining table or to be more precisely it was hot dumplings and some moon-cakes her favourites, both on a the same plate, steam was clearly seen coming off the dumplings, Kuro was drooling seeing the delicious food but shook her head and continue to the kitchen, where she saw the kettle whistling out steam, quickly she turn off the fire and took the kettle off the stove careful not to burn herself, sighing she turn again only to meet with a certain arcobaleno's face "how are you Kuro?" shocked she jumped back and shriek "hyaaa!" getting into a defensive pose as she looked around scared only to see Fon on the counter his sleeve was hiding his lip as he stiffed a chuckled.

Seeing it was only Fon, Kuro stood back normally and frowned at him "geez! Fon you scared me! You know how I hate when you sneak up on me" Kuro said with her hands folded in front of her chest, Fon only smiled seeing his student/godchild upset, he jumped from the counter to her shoulder "sorry Kuro but couldn't help myself, come on lets go to dining table, I got some delicious moon cake's from I-Pin" as hearing the name Kuro looked at Fon who just smiled at her with a nod, not thinking twice Kuro walked out of the kitchen and to the dining table taking a seat, her eyes locked with the moon cakes and dumplings "yum! Come to kuro~" Kuro said as she wiped the drool off her chin and her eyes glittered but before she could grab one Fon swipe the plate before she could snatched one up, hana's eyes twitched in irritation but before she could ask Fon had pushed a cup of tea towards her and gestured her to drink, she looked at it with a raise brow before looking at Fon "its oolong tea" he answer knowing she was going to ask, Kuro looked at it before shrugging and taking a sip, there was a tense but a comfortable silence between them two, till Fon decide to break it "so…want to tell me why you came home drench and in tears?"

As soon as those words left his mouth Kuro tense up and took a big gulp of her tea before slowly turn her head to Fon who looked calm but she could feel the invisible killing aura that was surrounding him and knew the real meaning behind those words, that actually meant "**I'm gonna kill which bastard that made you cry**" she mentally scream wanting to find a reason to give him "there's no escaping Kuro" Fon said calmly as he took notice of her tense reaction to when he ask her, seeing there was no escape she decided to give in knowing that he'll find away to know one way or another, sighing she pulled down her towel and laid it on her lap, she didn't dare look up to Fon she kept her gaze on the table top, she took in a deep breath before looking at Fon with a strain smiled "well…let's just say…a certain storm decided to move on…." Kuro spoke as she close her eyes trying to hold back the tears that desperately wanted to fall from her eyes, Fon was confuse, he knew something happen but didn't get what kuro was saying "kuro….what happen?" Fon ask he frowned, he looked at kuro who was had her eyes closed and her fist clenched on her lap, she bit her bottom lip and took in a deep breath "while I was out…I saw gokudera…but he wasn't alone…I…I saw him kissing in the rain with that haru girl…" as kuro ended as she couldn't hold back the tears no more and let the tears stream down her cheek, and soft hiccups and sob's from her mouth, she continue and explain everything she saw from where she was walking back till she bumped into yamamoto and tsuna, from there Kuro sob's and hiccups started to die out only to be replace with a painful smile and sad eyes, her tears still ran down her cheeks not bothering to wipe them since she knew they would be more "…I must have been really stupid aren't I? I mean falling in love with someone who clearly doesn't even know these feeling…I-I new it was hopeless but…I still couldn't help myself to fall in love with that big idiot…I guess I must be really stupid…ne fon-san?...fon?" Kuro said questionably as she saw Fon standing in front of her, his eyes filled with worried, he place his small hand on her cheek and smile gently at her "kuro…don't say such things…you're a wonderful girl with a big heart and a strong will, who is beautiful and kind just like her mother..." Fon said fondly as he smiled lovingly at Kuro who blush at first but she smile hearing it from Fon about her mom always made her a bit better, then she heard him sigh, kuro looked up to see Fon was looking troubled "Fon?" Kuro looked at him curiously only to have Fon looked back at her a certain seriousness was in his eyes "would you like to follow me back to china?" and the thunder strike.

**Nana: haloooo!~~~ I' am the soooooo sorry~ for the late update! TT^TT please forgive me! I had writer block was one and with school crap starting just made it more on my hell list! Arghhhh school work is killing me! Now I know how tsuna's feels with all his paperwork! **

**Tsuna: finally! Someone that understands!**

**Reborn: don't think you can escape it dame-tsuna, baka-nana (cocks gun) **

**Both: Hieeee/kiiii! Alright-alright! **

**Nana: oh if you're wondering how kuro looks like and her bio is…here! **

Kuro sorani 

Appearance: she has long black hair that reaches past her shoulders and ends with a few curls, she has light tan-skin and has bright hazel-red eyes that seems to glows when she's angry, kuro also has a scars all over her arms due to an accident when she was younger but most of them have faded but a few is still very visible on her left arm

Personality: she's very helpful and kind in her own way, yet she's always hard on herself and is easy to surprise, kuro is a very lovable person but she can be a stubborn and hard headed, she is a person you can look out to comfort you when your down or when you need a backup, she is very strong willed in both physically and mentally thanks to Fon and few of the other arcobaleno's that train her when she was younger, Kuro may look strong on the outside but she usually does this an as act so she doesn't worry those she cherish and love. Kuro rarely gets angry but when she does she is very scary! She turns serious when she see her friends or family in trouble, kuro always puts herself in danger so she takes in the attack to prevent her family or friends from getting injured including if she gets badly injured or may die in battle she will do anything to keep them safe an unharmed. She always has a bright smile on her face and a motherly figure (but she doesn't know she is…)

Flame attribute : sun and rain but she has multiple flames in her body like gokudera's but knows how to control and use every one of them but from birth she has rain flames and sun flames.

Family: Vongola family

Weapon: a retractable staff scythe that she keeps in a secrete compartment in her belt or it transform in a bracelet which lets her brings it everywhere she goes. She also use's guns and flame bullets by her own flame and mini draggers that she hides in her belt or pockets

Box animal: a cloud-class wolf (Seira), a sun-class monkey (Tai), a lighting-class falcon (Shiro), a rain-class fox (Kira) and a storm-class horse (Lano)

Likes: drawing, dumplings, practicing on her guitar, playing with tsuna and the gang, cooking, writing and reading

Dislikes: frilly pink girls wears (I mean like those super high girly wear, like: pink jewels, fluffy skirts puffy sleeve's mini skirts sparkly jewerly and etc.) people that hurt or insult her friends, greedy and snob's like people and also thunder

**Nana: *takes deep breath* huh~ that was long! So sorry if it was I was kind of bored and just type anything that pop in my mind….hehehe ^_^**ll **anyway I' am soooooo freaking sorry for the late update…like what a month? I'm soooo sorry please forgive me! TT^TT it all schools fault! I blame on you damn school! (Shouting at said building) **

**Tsuna: *sweat drops* n-nana-san... I think it better not to so that… **

**Nana: huh? Oh right! Anyway I'm the very sorry! And if they were they were wrong grammar then I apologize since I'm still new at this….but correct me if I'm anywhere wrong…But please! Go easy on me I still want to live! Anyway thanks to blackbuster12 for helping me and giving me cool ideas for this story~ I owe you one black! ;D **

**Hayato: che! Woman! Why do I look such an evil guy here huh?! **

**Nana: hehehe well... I'm not telling! Ya just have to wait and see gokudera-kun! **

**Hayato: why you…f-mfmtf! Ftt! Dgfhd! (mouth gets covered) **

**Nana: gokudera! No cursing! Anyway thanks to those who reviewed or read my story! Here are some cakes! ;D I don't know when I'll update the next chapty but I promise you it won't be anytime soon….I'm really sorry! oh and I'll be changing it to a multi- chapter that one shots…thanks so much for reading! R&R please~ ;D**


End file.
